Entre mitos y leyendas
by kasumi-chi
Summary: Entre mitos y leyenda, una historia que se remonta a la era de los dioses, sirenas y hadas. SE NECESITAN OCS.
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí va otra historia, que se me ocurrió en clase de historia Griega..., para esta historia necesitaré muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimos ocs. Espero que participéis:)**

* * *

Diario de bitácoras:

Hace unas semana un horrible gigante atacó nuestro pueblo. Lo destruyó todo , casa, panaderías, herrerías, incluso destruyo el castillo. Pero gracias a dio, pudimos poner a salvo a todo el mundo, antes del ataque.

Afortunadamente nos queda un poco de material para volver a construir algunas cosas, pero no para construir todo.

El Rey a mandado una escolta al pueblo vecino, esa escolta somos nosotros. Yo soy la almirante, la capitana, y gunto con otras 7 personas tendremos que navegar por los 7 mares para llegar al pueblo vecino y conseguir mercancías.

Pero no todo es tan fácil, vivimos en un mundo de mitos, de leyendas, de peligros que acechan a atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Navegar es la forma más peligrosa para llegar a algún sitio, por eso, la gente suele ir por tierra. Pero en estos omentos tenemos mucha prisa, y llegaríamos muy tardo por tierra.

Esa es la razón por la cual vamos en barco.

En mi tripulación están los más fuertes, los más listos, habilidosos y valientes. Hemos sido elegidos por el Rey. El confía en nosotros.

Muchos morirán en la batalla. Unos poco se salvaran. Pero conseguiremos material, para nuestro amado pueblo.

Yo , Kasumi Yuukashi, juro solemnemente, por la corona del rey, que lograré hacer llegar el material a nuestro pueblo, aunque ello signifique arriesgar mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno se que es un poco cutre, pero los capítulos siguientes serán mejores lo prometo!**

**Como ya e dicho antes necesitaré muchos ocs, , el oc puede ser un ser mitológico , o un humano, de humanos solo aceptaré 7, de ser mitológico, infinitos, creo. De torras formas cerrare la opción de mandar ocs al tercer capitulo:)**

**Aquí la información necesaria:**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Apodo:**

**Especie:**

**Talento:(esto solo si se elige humano)**

**personalidad:**

**aspecto:**

**gustos:**

**disgustos:**

**extras:**

**familia:**

**Aquí mi oc por si hay dudas:**

**Nombre:Kasumi**

**Apellido:Yuukashi**

**Apodo:Catherina**

**Especie:Humana**

**Talento:(esto solo si se elige humano) Valiente**

**personalidad: una personalidad muy fría, cortante, antipática el 99´99% de las veces, personalidad, dura, audaz, peleona, egocéntrica, egoísta , tiene mucho orgullo, difícil de contrariarla . Aunque no parezca, es optimista, amable con los necesitados.**

**aspecto: pelo blanco, gris claro, perla, depende de la luz, atado con un lazo por la cintura. Labios pequeños rojos, piel pálida, denominada también piel de porcelana. Ojos zafiro, los cuales hacen dudar de su fortaleza. Cuerpo desarrollado. Tiene un pendiente en una oreja, estilo alexander de seikon no qwaser, de color azul. Viste con la armadura del rey(obligatorio para todos los humanos)**

**gustos:al agua**

**disgustos:el fuego**

**extras:tiene muchas pulseras en las muñecas, son regalos de sus conocidos para que le den suerte.**

**familia:Es hija única, así que solo tiene a sus padres.**

**Espero que se entienda todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda que me pregunte. En el titulo del MP, por favor poner el titulo de la historia.**

**Gracias:) **


	2. Habilidad y conocimiento

**Buenas a todos los cutres del planeta, este planeta es muy cutre, así que dios el carma y el universo también nos izo cutres. Pero, nosotras no somos unas simples cutres, somos perfectamente cutres, lo mas de lo mas. Jajajaj bienvenidos una vez mas a mi cutre finc, como necesito otros cinco o cuatro ocs, todavía no se puede salir de el poblado, ya lo siento...bueno, a seguir bien:)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Habilidad y conocimiento.**

Diario de bitácoras:

Hoy día 18, después de haber sido atacados por el gigante. Será el día que conoceré a mis compañeros...

* * *

Una "dama", mejor conocida como Catherine, se encontraba en el puerto de el pueblo, mirando como cargaban y descargaban los barcos de pesca. El viento le pegaba en la cara, haciendo que se le moviera ligeramente el cabello hacia los lados.

La muchacha iba vestida con una armadura de caballero de metal. Estaba preparada para la pelea. Debajo de dicha armadura, utilizaba unos trapos dignos de un rey ya que su sueldo le permitía comprarse semejantes "gemas".

Tenia la mirada perdida, mirando al horizonte, como si no hubiese un mañana en el que pensar, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en una cosa, y eran sus compañeros. Ella no solía ser curiosa pero tenia alguna que otra duda.

Apartó la mirada del punto, cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de un aldeano. Al parecer era un pescador, se le había roto la red, y todo su pescado se había caído al barco, y gran parte al mar.

No pensó ni en ayudarlo, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ayudar en semejante tontería, se arreglaba la red y punto. Pero hubo algo que le sorprendió.

Una chica, aparentemente de su altura , se había acercado al aldeano con una libreta, le estaba enseñando algo.

El aldeano asintió. Como si hubiera entendido lo que le decía.

El hombre recogió la red, e izo caso de las instrucciones de aquella desconocida.

Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha dejó de darle instrucciones y la red estaba perfectamente arreglada. El aldeano quiso agradecer su ayuda, pero la mujer se negó. Le había ayudado a arreglar la cuerda. Mientras el aldeano le hacia señas para despedirse de ella, esta desaparecía entre la multitud, ya que a esas horas, había mucha gente de un lado para otro, y aun más después de haber sufrido semejante ataque.

_"Ojos negros"_

Fue con la única imagen que se quedo de aquella amable muchacha. Ya que esos ojos no eran muy habituales por esa zona, era más normal tener los ojos más claros.

Podría ser una simple extranjera amable.

Volvió a mirar al punto en el que anteriormente hacía prestado tanta atención. Pensando siempre en lo mismo, como serían sus compañeros?

* * *

Las 7 de la tarde se aproximaban, y con ella la visita al rey, la había citado para hablarle de algo sumamente importante.

Catherine seguía usando la armadura, ya que de alguna manera, era una guerrera. Llegó enseguida al castillo, no quería hacer enfadar al rey con su retraso.

Cuando se encontraba a las puertas del castillo, dos guardias se pusieron en frente de la gigantesca puerta, todos en el pueblo la conocían, la mayoría como Catherine, casi nadie sabía su nombre, únicamente los más cercanos a ella. Pero aun así debía registrarse.

-Nombre-dijeron al unisono

-Catherine

-Permiso para entrar el castillo-otra vez al unisono-

-Carta del rey-

Los dos guardias se apartaron, y abrieron la puerta. En esa enorme puerta, había otra puerta más pequeña para estos casos.

El castillo era enorme, aunque había muchas grietas, y habitaciones derrumbadas. Se podía apreciar todas y cada uno de los detalles derrumbados. La sala del trono, donde se encontraba el rey, estaba totalmente destruido. Y por ello, tuvo que dirigirse asta la sala de la corona, que estaba medio decente.

Se puso delante del rey y se inclinó ante el.

-Buenos días su majestad-

-Buenos días Catherine-

El rey era un hombre sabio, viejo, amable y comprensivo. Era uno de los mejores reyes que habían gobernado en su pueblo. Desgraciadamente, su hijo era muy diferente a el, orgulloso y arrogante . Ese tipo de gente es el motivo de la destrucción de muchos pueblos.( lo se Catherine es igual...) Pero todavía quedaba mucho tiempo asta que el príncipe Leonor reine.

-Catherine, te he llamado, porque, como ya sabrás, vamos a enviar una tropa de 8 personas al pueblo vecino.-Tomo aire-Tu eres la capitana de dicho barco, espero que lideres bien, y no lleves hacia la victoria-

-Por supuesto majestad, daré todo de mi para que las mercancías necesarias lleguen-

-Me alegra oir eso, pero , hoy no te he citado para decirte eso, sino que , quería presentarte a dos personas, las que serán tus compañeras en el viaje- Asintió.

Se movió a la izquierda, para que las demás " candidatas" tuvieran suficiente sitio para presentarse.

Apareció una chica, una chica muy conocida, muy especial para ella, apareció de las sombras.

-Calsifer-susurro con odio

-Buenos días su majestad, Catherine, me alegro de volver a verte, sigues teniendo miedo del fuego?-

-Que haces aquí!?-

- Al parecer sigues queriéndome tanto como siempre, me alegra de que podamos estar tanto tiempo juntas a partir de ahora~~~-tenia una mirada divertida, de superioridad.

Hanaco Mishima, también conocida como Calsifer, tiene una habilidad increíble controlando campos peligrosos, por ejemplo el fuego, gracia a ella, Catherine teme al fuego, porque cuando era pequeña tuvo que ser hospitalizada a causa de quemaduras de alto nivel.

Calsifer, es una persona, muy parecida a Catherine, tiene mucho orgullo , al igual que Catherine. Es muy conflictiva, y siempre que se ven, acaban matándose.

Es una de las muchas razones, por las que no se aguanten.

-Majestad, por que la a llamado, no tiene lo suficiente como para estar aquí!-exigió.

-Y supongo que una persona que no puede encender una simple vela por las noches si que puede verdad?-contestó sin mirarla.

-Callaros las dos. Vosotras sois lo mejor en lo vuestro, y si no sabéis trabajar juntas, no iréis ninguna de las dos, y mandaré otro ejercito.

-E-esta bien...-se giro hacia Calsifer

-Ademas, como puedes estar aquí, tu no estabas muerta?-

-Muerta no inconsciente!- aquello logró enfadarla-

-Si claro-

-Claro que si!-

Mientras tanto, otra chica entró en la sala, sin llamar atención de los presentes.

Se movió unos pasos hacia adelante de donde se encontraba. La armadura que poseía izo ruido al moverse, llamando la atención de los presentes.

"_Ojos negros"_

Esa chica, la reconoció por sus ojos, la misma chica que se encontraba en el pueblo. Tenía la libreta de la mañana en la mando , apuntando todas y cada una de ellas.

-ESTA QUIEN ES LA DE MANTENIMIENTO?-soltó Calsifer sin más.

La chica dejó de andar, ya estaba a la vita.

Tenia el pelo negro con unos mechones rojos. Los ojos y el pelo lo tenía muy oscuro, en lo único que pensaba Catherine era en saber si era extrajenra o no. (algo no muy inteligente¬¬) Poseía una piel pálida , un cuerpo desarrollado. ( al contrario que Catherine, eso le molesta un poco...no mucho, un poco) y un listón rojo que aparenta ser una diademada.

- No soy del mantenimiento, me llamo "Riki", e oído hablar de vosotras, Catherine y Calsifer, un equipo único e indestructible.

-PFFF por favor, fo en un equipo con esta puta barata? si hombre jajaja-

-No es este un equipo?-devolvió la pregunta.

-No zorra de campo, claro que no, metetelo en la cabeza bien?, no somos un puto equipo de mierda. Claro?

Dicho eso desapareció de la sala para dirigirse a sabe dios donde. Se acerque a Riki, era muy amable, y Calsifer había sido muy mala con ella, aunque si dijo que ya las conocía, seguramente ya se esperaba esa reacción.

-Tranquila Calsifer no es buena haciendo amigos.- ella al principio no dijo nada, luego se giró y sonrió.

* * *

**Que os a parecido, muy cutre no?, si e que ya lo sabia yo :), recordar, que en este finc, las cosas no pasan porque si...**

**Bueno como dije, estamos en el cap 1 y las "encuestas", están abiertas asta el cap 3:)**

**DATOS:**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Apodo:( solo si es humano)**

**Especie:**

**Talento:(esto solo si se elige humano)**

**personalidad:**

**aspecto:**

**gustos:**

**disgustos:**

**extras:**

**familia:**

_**Aquí mi oc por si hay dudas:**_

**Nombre:Kasumi**

**Apellido:Yuukashi**

**Apodo:Catherina**

**Especie:Humana**

**Talento:(esto solo si se elige humano) Valiente**

**personalidad: una personalidad muy fría, cortante, antipática el 99´99% de las veces, personalidad, dura, audaz, peleona, egocéntrica, egoísta , tiene mucho orgullo, difícil de contrariarla . Aunque no parezca, es optimista, amable con los necesitados.**

**aspecto: pelo blanco, gris claro, perla, depende de la luz, atado con un lazo por la cintura. Labios pequeños rojos, piel pálida, denominada también piel de porcelana. Ojos zafiro, los cuales hacen dudar de su fortaleza. Cuerpo desarrollado. Tiene un pendiente en una oreja, estilo alexander de seikon no qwaser, de color azul. Viste con la armadura del rey(obligatorio para todos los humanos)**

**gustos:al agua**

**disgustos:el fuego**

**extras:tiene muchas pulseras en las muñecas, son regalos de sus conocidos para que le den suerte.**

**familia:Es hija única, así que solo tiene a sus padres.**

**Espero que se entienda todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda que me pregunte. En el titulo del MP, por favor poner el titulo de la historia.**

**Gracias:)**


End file.
